Future Fixtures
by steph2009
Summary: When Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata went to bed the night before everything was normal. Hinata was still wishing for Naruto to see her; Naruto was still wishing for Sakura to love him; and Sakura was still wishing Sasuke would return and love her. Then that very next morning, they were waking up in a new time period with unimaginable things in store.
1. Prologue

**Future Fixtures**

**Prologue**

In the Hyuuga compound, eighteen year old Hinata Hyuuga lay in her bed staring up at her white ceiling. Naruto, the love of Hinata's life, had past her by for Sakura once again. The pinkette had shot her a sheepish smile. Her green eyes clearly spelled out the words: "I'm sorry." Hinata sighed and rolled over in her bed. Her light lavender eyes landed on the white wall by her bed as she fought off tears. As she slipped into unconsciousness, those tears slipped free.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hurano home, Sakura stared at a picture of Team 7. Her emerald green eyes were drawn mainly to one person. His dark hair stuck up at all angles and his equally dark eyes glared at Naruto who glared back equally. Sakura sighed. Back then, their rivalry had annoyed her; now she craved it. She would take that rivalry and run with it if it meant that Sasuke was back. Tears spilled from over her eyes as she stared at his picture. Her tears slapped the glass over his glaring face.

The moonlight glittered on her sobbing form. It highlighted the tears as they fell from her eyes. Then, almost as if the weight of her sorrow knocked her over, she fell back against the bed with the picture still in her hands. She clutched it closer to her. All of those attempts to find Sasuke and convince him to come home had been a complete failure. He had even attempted to kill her, to kill any reminder of Konoha. Her tears fell harder as she thought of the man that she loved who had strayed so far off the beaten path.

Soon, the moonlight shown on the sleeping woman; this time, it highlighted the tears that clung to her eyelashes. The picture still clutched against her chest.

* * *

Naruto lay awake in his apartment building. The entire place creaked and moaned as the wind hit the old wood. He could vaguely hear mice and cockroaches running around in the walls. His home was dump, he knew this, but he could afford no better. Maybe it was his financial status that Sakura found undesirable. After all, what woman wanted a man that lived in a place like this? A small sigh escaped his lips as the pinkette's crying eyes flashed into his mind. Her lips were begging that he bring Sasuke back. A small sigh slipped from his lips.

"Who am I kidding?" Naruto mumbled as he rolled over. "She only has eyes for teme…" He closed his pained blue eyes. The truth would always sting the hardest. Soon, the sick at heart boy sank into his dreams. At least there Sakura was his.

* * *

**(A/N: Ah, so much angst in this chapter! Don't worry. It will be different next chapter. Okay, so the couples I am toggling with are Naruhina or Gaahina. Review or PM me to tell me what you think.)**


	2. Chapter One

**Future Fixtures**

**Chapter One**

**(Beginning A/N: For those of you that were wishing for some other couple, I apologize. I will write another fanfiction for Naruhina later.) **

"Daddy!" Naruto groaned and rolled over, not really hearing the little voice. "Daddy! Wake up!" A little hand reached forward and poked the side of his head. While the little voice did nothing to the heavy sleeper beside her, Sakura found herself being pulled from a peaceful sleep by the little voice. The beautiful woman cracked one green eye open. The first thing she noticed: Naruto was lying next to her. His once young face was now firmer. The young man that had chased her around asking for a date every other day was no longer a sixteen year old boy. Sakura blinked.

"Eh?!" She whispered, hoping not to alert the child that was poking on Naruto. Sakura fought off the panic that rose in her throat. What was she doing waking up next to Naruto?! And why on earth was there a child calling him Daddy?!

"Hina, come here," a teenage male voice called softly. "Let momma and dad sleep. They had a hard day yesterday."

"But…" The young girl huffed. Sakura risked peaking over Naruto's shoulder. A small part of her mind kept convincing her that this was simply a dream, a nightmare. That small voice kept telling her that she would wake up soon. The little girl that stood at Naruto's side was adorable. Her wide eyes were green and her hair was Naruto's blonde.

"Hina…" The young man seemed to warn. The little girl huffed again and leaned up on her tiptoes. She kissed Naruto's forehead. Sakura fought off the urge to squeal at the adorable moment that passed between them.

"I love you, daddy," the young child whispered before walking toward the older teenager. "Can we have ramen for breakfast, Mina-niisan?" Sakura watched a small smile curve the teen's lips, but a small twitch occurred in her eyebrow. Apparently, the children had taken up Naruto's love of ramen.

"Sure, but don't let mom know," Minato whispered. He shot a small wink toward his younger sister. She smiled, but her smile quickly fell when she recalled the strange situation she was in. Naruto looked to be around twenty six so Sakura could only assume that she herself was twenty six. That little girl, Hina, had called Naruto her father. Sakura was lying in bed next to him. Sakura's eyes widened in horror slightly as she only now realized that they were naked! She suppressed the scream that almost escaped from her lips, but she couldn't stop herself from shooting away from his naked body. She fell off of the bed onto the hardwood floor.

"Ow," Sakura whispered. As her fortune would have it, the thud finally disturbed Naruto from his sleep. She froze as she watched him sit up.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto mumbled as he sat up. Sakura quit breathing and prayed that he wouldn't see her. He wasn't fully conscious at this moment, still caught in the hold of Sakura involved dream. His first conscious thought however was at his lack of dress. He furrowed his blonde eyebrows. While he lifted the sheet delicately, Sakura chose this moment to make an escape. "Why am I naked? I went to sleep with boxers on…" He mumbled. Sakura crawled silently into the bathroom and grabbed the robe from the hook. She rolled her eyes as she noticed the color: bright orange. Despite the oddness of the situation, she couldn't help but feel amused. Despite finding something to cover herself with, she stayed in the bathroom still. She walked to the sink and leaned on it. Her earlier feelings of amusement fled her as she stared at herself in the mirror.

_'Okay,' _she thought as she stared at her slightly aged face, _'so I'm assuming that this is the future…or one possible future we have. Stranger things have happened.' _Unwilling, Sakura's body gave a small shudder as she thought of the aggressive Hinata that haunted the alternate universe. The thought of Hinata made guilt fall like a rock in her stomach. _'Hinata…'_ Sakura bowed her head. She couldn't ignore the fact that she had woken up, naked, in bed next to an equally naked Naruto. She couldn't deny that there were two children running around calling Naruto daddy nor could she deny the golden band that sat on her ring finger. _'How could I do that to Hinata?" _Sakura asked herself. _'How could I betray her like that?' _Then, as if like a burst of cold air, she thought of her daughter's name: Hina.

"Oh God," Sakura couldn't help but whisper. _'What if she's dead?' _The thought was simply incomprehensible to the pinkette. She was lost in her feelings of horror when the bathroom door opened. A slightly panicked and very confused Naruto stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed in surprise. Naruto was no fool; he had seen the ring on his finger. He had seen himself in the mirror. He had made the same connection Sakura had; but, unlike Sakura, he had no idea who he was married too. Sure, he had hoped that it would be Sakura, but knew that it could very likely be someone else. The pinkette turned. The only question she had exploded from her lips the moment she looked at him.

"Did you see the children?" Naruto blinked at the question and then nodded. He pointed back toward the bedroom with a thumb.

"Pictures of us and those children fill our bedroom," Naruto told her. Sakura blinked. Naruto seemed way too comfortable with this situation. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"You seem way too comfortable with this situation," Sakura spoke her thoughts. Naruto turned his eyes away from Sakura's entire being.

"I've never had a family before. I…just thought I would enjoy this moment while it lasted," Naruto mumbled. Sakura's eyes softened. Her crossed arms fell. The only other time Naruto had had a family had been the alternate dimension experience. When it had ended, Naruto hadn't forgotten who his parents were or the feelings that being around them invoked. He longed for a family. As Sakura stared at his saddened face, she knew that she could play along for a little while. Naruto deserved this.

"You do realize that this could be our possible future?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked up at her. His usually cheerful expression was a serious one. It looked so foreign on his face.

"Would it truly be that bad?" He asked. Sakura's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Our future selves didn't seem to think so," Sakura muttered as she thought back to her waking hour. "We seem happy with our lives." Naruto smiled.

"We do, don't we?" Naruto asked. Sakura couldn't help but be delighted that the light had returned to Naruto's blue eyes.

**(A/N: I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun writing it.)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Future Fixtures**

**Chapter Two**

Hinata awoke the moment she felt smooth and gentle lips press a kiss to the top of her head. A soft smile curved her lips. She opened her eyes when the door shut. They quickly widened at her surroundings. Instead of the white walls she had fallen asleep surrounding by, brown now filled the room. The blanket that covered her wasn't the cotton, lavender comforter she remembered it being; instead the comforter was red and silk. It felt amazing against her skin. The panic that had begun to invade her senses slowly faded as she assessed her surroundings. Her training had finally kicked in. She slid from the comfortable silk sheets and turned beat red at her state of undress. How had she not noticed that?! She decided that her first course of action would be to find some clothing. She raced toward the door closest to the one he had exited out of and pulled it open. Men's clothing greeted her. Alright, not hers, but it was good information. She shared a room with someone. Her cheeks flushed. Suddenly, the reason she was naked hit her.

_'Don't pass out. Don't pass out. Don't pass out.' _She repeated to herself as she took deep calming breathes. She opened the next door and gasped out loud. The body and face that she saw was hers, but she had aged. Her face had lost most of its roundness. Her blush became worse as she noticed the small purple marks that covered her collarbones and shoulders. Hinata looked away from the mirror quickly. She filed away the idea to search for a calendar until after she was dressed. She easily found underwear in the small chest that sat on the floor of her closet. She then pulled a simple grey long sleeved T-shirt and a pair of black pants from the closet. She would have preferred a short sleeve, but all of her searching had been in vain. It seemed that her entire wardrobe had been revamped with long sleeves and long pants. The only thing that stayed the same was the sandals that she slipped on her feet. Again, even her wardrobe was a piece of information. She doubted that she was in a cold climate because the air conditioner was on and the long sleeves and jeans were light. She did not dwell on it for long; she would certainly see her surroundings later. Instead, she busied herself in finding a calendar. Easily, she located one on the desk sitting in the far corner. Her eyes widened at the year. She was thirty-one years of age. She closed her eyes. What on earth was going on?! Her eyes landed on a lavender photo album that sat on the edge of the desk. She furrowed her eyebrows and opened it. The pictures inside stole her breathe away. She quickly flipped the picture over looking for a date. When she found it, her entire body went cold. She married near the end of her eighteenth birthday; and the man that she married: Gaara Sabaku. She was married to Naruto's best friend. She sank down into the chair. Why had she given up on Naruto? Her eyes wandered to the next page almost mechanically. A smiling Naruto stood next to Sakura Haruno. His arm was over her shoulder and his eyes were filled with love. Her eyes mirrored the love in his. Hinata's eyes suddenly fixed on the small bump that could be seen where Sakura's flat stomach used to be. It hurt, but she knew that she held no chance at winning his affections away from Sakura. His happiness is what mattered. Still, she couldn't sit and stare at the man she loved with his arm around another. She turned the page and gasped. It was Gaara and herself. They were staring at one another. The camera had apparently caught them unaware. His hands were caressing the sides of her cheeks. Her hands were curled around his biceps. If their embrace told her nothing, their eyes would have spoken volumes. Love shone brightly in her gaze and it was mirrored in his. It truly was a magnificent picture. Unable to stomach more, she closed the album gently and set it back in its place. The album had answered questions, but it had created them as well; and all of those questions began with why.

Hinata shook her head. In an effort to distract herself, she grabbed the brush off of the side of the desk and began to run it through her long locks. She pulled it up with a simple grey clippie. While she did her eyes roamed the desk. They landed on a report she seemed to have finished just last night. It listed things that she felt the hospital needed. She furrowed her eyebrows and read the report further. What was it she did for Suna? The further she read, the more she figured out. Hinata had become a medic when she moved to Suna. She stood from the chair with purpose. It was time for her to face her day, no matter what awaited her.

"Mom!" She heard a young, cheerful, distinctively female voice yell. Her lavender eyes widened. She had, however, not been ready for that. "The Chunin exams are being hosted in Konoha in a few weeks! Father just told me! Well, he didn't really tell me, but I overheard…" Hinata blinked at her small auburn haired daughter. She bounced on the balls of her feet as she spoke. The Suna headband bounced energetically with the small preteen. Hinata overcame her shock quickly and smiled warmly at her daughter. _Still such an odd concept. _

"I'm sure you'll do amazingly," Hinata assured. Her daughter's green eyes were speckled with lavender hues. Vaguely she wondered where her daughter got her personality from. From what she knew of Gaara and herself, her daughter's bubbly, energetic personality was out of place; but Hinata couldn't help but treasure it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Sakura had finally found a calendar. Her math had been off by a long shot. In order for Naruto and her to have a teenage son, they would have had to of had sex at twelve. A small shudder ran through her, just no. Instead of twenty-six, the couple was thirty-one. Vaguely, she wondered if Minato's birth certificate was around anywhere. She wanted to see just when she had caved to Naruto's advances. It was something she had never thought possible until now. What had happened that had changed her so drastically? She glanced out the window and stared at the man as he taught his daughter stances. More importantly, why wasn't he as freaked out by this as she was? A small voice that sounded suspiciously like Hinata whispered that he had loved her since they were twelve and reminded her of his statement earlier that morning. He had never had a family before. Sakura's eyes softened as she stared at the happy yet disbelieving smile on his face. Sakura stood up from the kitchen table and went in search of birth certificates. It would bug her until she knew.

The moment she walked by their front door, she froze. Hokage robes and the hat were hung neatly on the hook in front of their door. A wide smile spread across her face in the next moment. Naruto's dreams of becoming Hokage had been realized. Happiness for him swelled within her. Pride quickly followed. With power came an immense number of women, Sakura had noticed. Even with those women wanting his attentions, Naruto had chosen her. Even with Hinata, who had loved him since they were children, wanting his attentions, he had chosen Sakura. Guilt pooled into her stomach again. _'Hinata. Oh, God! She must hate me! I married the man she loved!'_ She couldn't help the sweat that built up on her again. Hinata had become her confidant and a close friend to her. _'How could I have done that?!' _She asked herself again as she walked back toward the bedroom she shared with Naruto. Her eyes widened as she easily found the birth certificates. She furrowed her eyebrows. _'Is it possible that we've retained some of our future self's memories?' _She asked herself. It would certainly explain how she knew where everything was in the house. As she lifted Minato's birth certificate, a small note fluttered to the floor. She pushed it out of her mind for the moment and focused on the task at hand. Her eyes widened at the realization that came to her. Minato was thirteen. That meant that…Sakura swallowed the dryness that had fallen upon her throat. That meant that Sakura would cave to his advances at eighteen and judging from the date on this slip of paper, she fell to those advances near the end of her eighteenth year. Minato was born just two weeks after her nineteenth birthday. Sakura set the birth certificate back in the box slowly. Her green eyes slid to the note on the floor. She picked it up slowly. Her eyes widened as she noticed the handwriting: it was Hinata's elegant script. She swallowed and unfolded it gently.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_ Please don't be guilty or sad because of me. I knew from the beginning that you returning my affections were slim to none. When I confessed to you, it was simply a way of moving forward. I knew at the time that whatever direction it took me was fine. Your happiness had always been first and foremost my greatest concern. Your friendship will and has always been enough for me. Just to have you in my life is a blessing and I thank God every day that He allowed me to stand beside you for as long as He did. You are my best friend and that will never change. No matter what you do, you will always have my unwavering support. _

_ Hinata_

Sakura couldn't hold back the tears that gathered in her eyes. She let the note fall from her numb hands. She buried her head into her hands.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called softly as he stepped gingerly into the room. "What's wrong?" Sakura pointed a shaking hand toward the box, toward the letter. Naruto bent and picked it up. His eyes widened as he read the words there. Unwillingly, his mind flashed back to Pain's invasion.

_"I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because… I love you…" _

"How could you just forget?" Sakura cried. "That she…"

"Nearly died to protect me?" Naruto finished. "Confessed her love to me?" Sakura's head snapped up to her. "I didn't." He whispered. The memory of pain stabbing into Hinata was still raw within him. Hinata had been willing to sacrifice her life for him and nearly had if it hadn't been for Sakura's efforts. She loved him enough to die for him and she loved him enough to walk away. "With all that had been happening, there was never a right time to sit down and talk to her." Sakura shook her head.

"That's no excuse!" Sakura argued.

"Did I say it was?" Naruto returned. Sakura felt a small stutter in her anger. Her eyes connected with Naruto's pained blues. He truly hadn't forgotten. "I just…" He took a deep breath and blew it out. "I just can't stand the thought of hurting her anymore. I don't love her, not like that." Naruto stepped forward. His blue eyes held a determination she was used to seeing. He grabbed her shoulders gently in his hands. "It's always been you," he declared. Sakura's breath stilled. "Even when all you saw was the teme, it's always been you." Naruto let go of her shoulders and slid away from her. He touched the floor with his knees. The weight of his confession seemed to bring him down. Sakura surprised him by falling into his arms, crying. Naruto wrapped his arms around her regardless.

"Why's mommy crying?" A soft, small voice asked. Naruto looked over at his daughter. Her bottom lip was trembling slightly and her eyes were brimming with her own tears. Minato was standing next to her. His blue eyes were on the couple as he leaned down and "whispered."

"I think she's pregnant again." Sakura froze; Naruto's mouth fell open; and Hina giggled at their expressions. Minato just smiled. For a moment, the tears Sakura had been shedding dried. She let out a small laugh at the expression on Naruto's face.

"Dad, close your mouth unless you want to become the amphibian you summon," Minato told him in amusement. Sakura shook her head in amusement. Minato's humor was slightly dry and seemed to fall flat with everyone but his younger sister.

"Ribit!" Naruto gurgled in an attempt to pick fun at his oldest child. Hina gasped and looked wide eyed toward her older brother.

"It happened!" Hina exclaimed. Minato chuckled and ruffled his little sister's hair. She scowled and stomped his foot in retaliation. Minato's answering curse would have been silent if Naruto's hearing hadn't been so well. Despite the strangeness of the situation, Sakura and Naruto laughed.


	4. Chapter Three

**Future Fixtures**

**Chapter Three**

Gaara gave a small frustrated sigh as his thoughts drifted once more to the woman that controlled the hospital: his wife. She had been avoiding him. It had been abundantly clear when she hadn't made her daily trip to his office to deliver her reports on patients and other things; instead, she had sent a medic nin at the hospital to do it for her. He swallowed as an old worry set in. Had he done something wrong? She didn't seem unhappy with him the night before. His eyes darkened slightly as he thought of exactly how happy she had been. He easily put a lid on the lust that his wife would always awaken in him and stood from his chair to stretch. As he lowered his arms, his eyes fell on the mountains of paper piled on his desk. He looked toward his door at the small, yet rhythmic knock.

"Come in, Karura," Gaara called, glancing up from his paper at his little girl. He could remember clearly the day she was born.

_Gaara paced around the waiting room frantically. Surely giving birth wouldn't take this long! He could hear his brother calling his name vaguely, but his panic over his wife's health and the health of their daughter overcame the sound. He had after all been forced out of the room that his wife was in. The doctors had been frantic and wouldn't tell him what was wrong. All he could gather from their actions was that there were complications. Gaara couldn't help it; his pacing picked up speed. It wasn't until Kankuro stood and grabbed his brother by the shoulders did Gaara stop._

_ "Chill out, Gaara," Kankuro told him, "all of your pacing is making us dizzy." Gaara looked toward the group in the waiting room. Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of Hinata's old team were gathered in the waiting room with his family members. Kankuro knew his younger brother well enough to know that words would do nothing for him at the moment. Gaara would worry and borderline panic no matter what. _

_ "Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed from his seat next to his very pregnant wife. "Hinata-chan is strong. She can do it. I've got faith in her," he told them all. His blue eyes left no room to argue. Gaara let a small smile curve his lips. _

_ "I do too," he stated evenly as he turned his eyes back to the door. Minutes later, a doctor walked through that very door. A wide smile was on his face. _

_ "Kazekage-sama," he spoke, "I am honored to inform you that you are now the father of a beautiful baby girl." While the statement filled him with joy, a key ingredient for his comfort was missing. _

_ "And my wife?" He asked. The doctor's smile faltered slightly. A flash of panic went through Gaara, but he smothered it. _

_ "She will have to remain in the hospital a few days…" The doctor told him. A small flash of nervousness went through him as the Hokage from Konoha stood as well. Two very powerful men stood before him. The usually cheerful look in the man's blue eyes were dampened by the news. Those blue eyes were hard. _

_ "What went wrong?" Gaara asked. The doctor swallowed slightly at the tone. The Kazekage was being extremely level headed for someone that had just had a daughter. He had hoped to explain this all after he had held his little girl, but he should have known better. The Kazekage always wanted answers first. _

_ "The umbilical cord wrapped around her neck," he departed the news. "We had to do an emergency C-section to save the child and Hinata-sama." Gaara sighed deeply. The doctor prayed that he still had his job. _

_ "May I see them?" He asked. The doctor nodded. _

_ "Of course." As Gaara walked through the double doors, he heard Naruto loudly ask the doctor when he would be able to see his goddaughter. A genuine smile curved his lips as he walked through the door. His wife lay on the hospital bed with their baby cradled in her arms. She was humming to her as she lay there. _

_ "Bonding," the nurse whispered to him as she readied to leave the room. "It's crucial in the first few hours for the child to bond with his or her mother." Gaara showed no signs that he heard the information the nurse imparted. She smiled as she saw the way his eyes stuck on his daughter. A small fluff of red hair peaked out from his wife's arms. His doubts were played out on his face. "You'll be a good father, Kazekage-sama," she told him. Only now did he acknowledge her. He smiled at her._

_ "Thank you," he told her. At the sound of his voice, his wife stopped humming and looked over at him. "How long will it be until I can hold her?" Gaara asked. _

_ "I'll come back in and alert you when you can. It shouldn't be much longer," the nurse reassured. Gaara nodded. _

_ "Do not forget," he commanded. The nurse smiled. _

_ "I won't." Gaara let her leave and walked over his wife and child. Hinata smiled up at him. Her lavender eyes showed her exhaustion, but she glowed despite it. _

_ "Isn't she beautiful, Gaara?" She asked breathlessly. Gaara smiled genuinely and kissed her suddenly. Their child cooed happily at about the same time. She smiled against his lips as he pulled away. _

_ "Yes, yes, she is," he said as he looked down at the face of his baby girl. "What should we name her?" He asked, still looking at her. Hinata smiled softly. _

_ "Karura," Gaara's eyes snapped to his wife. "To pay my thanks to the wonderful woman who brought you into this world." Gaara's lips met hers quickly and passionately as so many emotions coursed through him. Love and gratitude were the main ones that kept resurfacing. _

Twelve years had passed since that night. The young girl now stood before him. Gaara knew it was very irrational, but he couldn't help but wish that she was a baby again. His little girl was growing up and it didn't sit well with him.

"Have you noticed anything off with Mother?" Karura asked as she plopped down on the red chair in his office. Her soft green eyes bore into her father's expectantly. Gaara nodded. Karura, completely used to her father's frequent silence, continued, "do you plan to do anything about it?" Gaara smiled slightly at his daughter's blunt nature.

"I do," he answered.

"After or before you finish your paperwork?" She asked, eyeing the mountains of papers on his desk. A small chuckle escaped Gaara's lips. Karura was a bold little girl that would not take failure as an option.

"Before," he told her. After all, he acknowledged that there was no way he could get this done in one night. Before Hinata and his little family, it would have been easy to finish all of it. Now, however, he had grown used to family dinner and spending the night in his bed. As if testament to his statement, Gaara stood from his chair; Karura stood from her seat as well. He placed a hand on his daughter's head and stirred her gently out of his office.

* * *

Naruto couldn't stop the small grumblings that escaped his lips as he worked on the paperwork in front of him. He had aspired to become Hokage for so long. The mounds of paperwork were the only downside he had seen so far. Sakura stood watching him as if daring him to stop. As he looked at her, he thought of earlier that evening.

"_We have to play the parts of our older selves," Sakura told him. "This means that we have to perform all of our duties effortlessly and as if we do them every single day. We can't give them any reason to suspect…" _

Sakura clearing her throat brought him out of his thoughts. Her green eyes glared meaningfully at him as she cracked her knuckles. Instantly, he lifted another piece of paper. His eyes widened when he looked down. Suna's symbol stared back up at him.

"Gaara!" He exclaimed happily as he took in the writing. Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at him and stood to read over his shoulder. It was a strictly business letter. It explained that the Chunin exams were to be held within a few weeks and describe the teams that he would be sending. He also explained that he and his wife would also be in attendance.

"He really takes his job seriously, doesn't he?" Sakura asked as she looked at Naruto. He nodded. While he was amused at Gaara's approach, he was also disappointed. Had the friendship they had fizzled? Sakura patted him on the shoulder suddenly. He glanced away from the letter toward her. "I'm sure everything's fine, Naruto," Sakura reassured. "After all, both of you are very busy men."

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled. While he was grateful for Sakura, he was still worried. Gaara was one of his closest friends. He thought of Gaara as his brother. They shared something that Sasuke and he never would: an understanding of what it was like to have a demon sealed inside of you. So, it scared him to know that his future self could have let that go.

* * *

Hinata sat on the middle of the bed with the photo album in her lap. There were several empty slots left in the book even though the picture album was halfway filled. She seemed happy with Gaara. She could tell by the look in her eyes in those pictures that she was in love with him. For some reason, it didn't bother her as much as it should have. Among the pictures of her and her husband, there were also many of Naruto and Sakura and their children. He was completely happy with his life. He had achieved his dreams. She smiled.

'_Naruto…I'm so happy for you,' _she promised. Hinata gave a small sigh at the nausea that attacked her again. She pressed a hand to her forehead. Without the support of both hands, the large photo album slipped onto the bed beside her. Hinata jumped lightly as the door to their bedroom opened. Hinata looked over to see her husband. She slowly lowered her hand as their eyes met. He stepped inside and closed the door, but stayed near it. For a moment, they sat in silence. Hinata opened her mouth to ask if something was wrong, but Gaara interrupted her:

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Hinata returned. While she was certain that her future self acted differently around Gaara than she was at the moment, she really hadn't done anything that she felt was out of the ordinary.

"Don't play coy with me, Hinata," he sighed. Normally, he would have been amused by her antics, but this was different. This time they were directed at him. "You sent someone else to give me your reports. You've been practically dancing around me all day." Hinata opened her mouth to protest, but a wave of nausea cut her short. Her eyes widened. Gaara moved closer, worried. "Hinata?" Without giving him an answer, she darted toward the bathroom. He followed her without a second thought. Hinata collapsed in front of the toilet and promptly lost all of the meal she had eaten. She jumped slightly at the feel of his fingers pulling her hair back before anything could get into it. Hinata groaned when the nausea didn't subside. Her head smacked the cool surface of the toilet. "Baby, are you sick?" Hinata's eyes widened at the endearment and the way it made her feel.

"I don't know," Hinata said before losing what little was left of her lunch. Despite her misery, she could feel his hand running up and down her back. It was soothing. "Gaara," she coughed, "can you…carry me to the bed?"

"You never have to ask," Gaara told her as he scooped her up gently into his arms. She had expected his walk to be slightly jarring, but he practically glided. Only when he needed both hands did he let his sand hold her. Hinata ran her fingers through the bed of sand gently. She had always expected that his sand was hard and rough, but…it wasn't. It cradled her as if she were the most precious thing to him. She giggled softly when the sand reached up and caressed her fingertips. Gaara smiled as he finished setting up the bed for her. He made the sand slip her into the bed. He reached for the covers and settled them over her. "I'll send for a medic," he informed her as he kissed her forehead softly. Hinata blushed brightly at the action. Gaara smiled at her as he pulled back. His thumb caressed the red skin gently. "It's been a long time since I've seen that…" He whispered. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Water would be nice," she mumbled. Gaara nodded. The affection in his eyes stole her breath away.

"I'll be right back," he promised and then he was gone. Hinata blinked before closing her eyes completely.

'_This is all so strange,' _she thought, _'I never would have thought that I would end up married to Gaara. I never would have imagined that this affection he shows me existed.' _A small thunk coaxed her to open her eyes. Gaara was back with her water. He smiled softly at her.

"The medic is on her way," he informed. Hinata nodded. He moved to leave again. On a whim, Hinata grabbed his hand. He looked back at her with slightly wide eyes.

"Stay," she whispered, "please." He smiled once more. Hinata was being selfish. She wanted the comfort he provided her. Despite the strangeness of her situation, she felt safe and loved around him. He settled onto the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist gingerly. It was in that position that Hinata dozed off.

A few minutes later, the couple was disturbed by a timid knock at the door. Gaara was the first to open his eyes. His first moment of peace all day was ruined by the interruption. He glanced back down at his wife to find her lavender eyes looking toward the door as well. Gaara sighed slightly and slipped from the bed.

"Um…Kazekage-sama? It's me, Kami? You sent for assistance," she called through the door. The small woman jumped slightly as he opened the door. He stepped aside instantly and let her inside. Kami locked eyes on her client. Kami frowned slightly at the sight of the powerful woman lying in bed. She had asked her to go home, but no…the stubborn woman wanted to finish all of the reports and check on the patients herself. Kami sighed. "Can you tell me your symptoms, Hinata-sama?" Kami asked.

"I've been dizzy and nauseous all day. Although the first time I threw up was just a few minutes ago," Hinata told her.

"Was it because of any particular smell?" Kami asked. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows. That question was usually related to pregnancy. To appease Kami and to make sure that she was correct, Hinata searched her memory to the exact moment her sickness escalated. Her eyes widened as she realized that there had been a smell coming in from the hallway.

"Vanilla," Hinata muttered. "I smelt vanilla." Gaara put a hand over his mouth to keep from grinning. Hinata had smelt Matsuri's perfume. Hinata's eyes met his. She could easily see the crinkle around his eyes as he attempted to smother the beginnings of a grin. She raised an eyebrow, but turned her attention back to Kami.

"Has this ever happened before?" Kami asked. Hinata shook her head. "Do you mind if I run a test on you?" Although to the Kazekage it seemed like Kami was asking for permission, Hinata knew the truth. She was going through the motions of a medic nin. Hinata watched as Kami's hands lit up and moved toward her stomach. Hinata closed her eyes.

Gaara couldn't take his eyes off of his wife. He knew as well that the questions Kami was asking were related to pregnancy. He couldn't help but think back to when Hinata's pregnancy with Karura came to light.

"_Gaara," she whispered fearfully from the hospital bed as he appeared. The meeting he had been in with the Council had been interrupted by the news that the Kazekage's young wife had been in the hospital. The Council had graciously rescheduled the meeting for another time. Gaara had disappeared in a curtain of sand almost instantly. Gaara studied the part of her not covered by the hospital sheet for injuries. She had collapsed, Temari had told him, when she was sparring with her. He knew that his reactions to the entire thing had shocked his siblings and the Council. After all, their marriage was relatively fresh. He didn't blame them for their shock. The Council and the Hyuuga Elders had been lead to believe that the marriage was based on political purposes. It had been a lie. At the time of their marriage, Gaara had been completely and irrevocably in love with Hinata. _

"_Are you hurt?" He asked, finding no obvious signs. Hinata shook her head. The lavender eyes he had come to love were blocked from his view by tightly clenched eyelids. He wandered closer to her. "Then why did you collapse?" Hinata opened her eyes finally. The emotions inside of them robbed him of his breath. She was terrified._

"_I'm pregnant," she told him. Gaara froze._

Unlike now, Hinata hadn't been ill. Kami's gasp drew her attention both of their attentions back to her. A blinding smile appeared on Kami's face. "You're pregnant, Hinata-sama," she chuckled. Hinata froze as did Gaara, but both for different reasons. Still, Hinata forced a smile onto her lips. Kami looked over at the Kazekage, then back at the Kazekage's wife. She smiled happily. "Well, I'll leave you two alone." She told them. Her voice was entirely too pleased for the couple's comfort. The door closed with a click; Gaara approached her instantly. Hinata jumped slightly when Gaara fell to his knees in front of the bed.

"Gaara," Hinata breathed. Her lavender eyes were wide with shock. Gaara took her hands in his and pressed his forehead to them. Hinata blinked. He looked up at her suddenly and pressed a kiss to her hands. His light green eyes were terrified. There had been complication with the first pregnancy. While no one speculated that she would not survive another, the odds, Gaara felt, were against them. After all, both their mothers had died during childbirth.

"I can't…lose you," Gaara told her softly, meekly. Her cheeks flushed at the declaration. Gaara's eyes were filled with terror, but also filled with so much love that it took Hinata's breath away. She had no idea the reason for their marriage, but as she looked at him she could see why she stayed for thirteen years. Those eyes…those beautiful green eyes…spoke volumes to her. Hinata squeezed his hands softly, but she made no promises.


End file.
